


The Perfect Partners Worbook:  At a Glance

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell your partner what they mean to you.  (post ep for 5x17, aka, the episode where we get to see canon domestic McDanno, just saying...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Partners Worbook:  At a Glance

Alternatively, you can view this [as a pdf here](http://www.lovethesnark.com/perfect-partners-workbook.PDF).    Text posted after artwork just in case you can't read the script fonts I chose.

 

 

**The Perfect Partners Workbook**

This workbook is meant to be worked on alone and is not meant to be shared with your partner, but for you to reflect on your own personal feelings and thoughts regarding your partner and your feelings toward them. We will go much more in depth at a later section, but to start, let us guage At-A-Glance where your relationship is.

 

 

* * *

 

**My partner is…**

Tell your partner what they mean to you.

 

My partner is… Uptight. Tightly wound. Afraid of everything. Argumentative, petulant, petty, vindictive, ridiculous. Infuriating. The most loyal friend you could ever ask for. This is stupid. This assignment is stupid. I hate this fucking assignment, I hate these sessions, they make me feel bad. They make me feel like a bad partner, and a bad friend. They make me feel like I’m a terrible friend because I can’t open up to him the way he opens up to me. He takes a knife and opens a vein and just bleeds, openly, doesn’t hide it, doesn’t cover it up, he just lets me see him at his most vulnerable and I love him and hate him for that because I can’t. I can’t do it. I try. I’ve tried. I tell him more than I tell anyone. I trust him more than I trust anyone, and I’ve had more than my fair share of betrayal and I do not trust easily or completely, not anyone, except him. My partner is my soul. My truth. My proof that even with all the shit, all the ugly, all the lies, all the betrayal, all the bad, good is still out there. And it’s 5’5” in a tie with blonde hair that’s argumentative and ridiculous and uptight, and I love him.That’s who my fucking partner is.  

 

> Love you too babe. And you do good. I just bust chops, you know that right?

 

* * *

**The Appreciation List**

Write one thing every day that your partner did that you appreciated for one week.

 

1\. Coffee, he always knows when to bring me coffee.

2\. Knows when to press and when to let go when it’s actually serious. Usually.

 

> Do I? Seems like any pressing is always too much for you. Not that that stops me.  

3\.  How he’s always willing to leap with me, even if he’s gonna bitch about it the whole time.

 

> Where you go, I go, but don’t expect me to go happily buddy. 

4\. Pays for our beer

5\. Runs interference with Jerry when he knows I’m too annoyed to be nice. Love the kid but god can he annoy.

6\. Gets jealous if Chin and I are laughing about something and he doesn’t know what it is. I don’t know why I love that, I just know I’m touched

 

> Okay jealous? Jealous?! Left out maybe, not jealous.  

7\. Includes me in his plans with Gracie most of the time.  

 

> You’re Family, Steven.
> 
>  

* * *

 

**Air Your Dirty laundry**

Tell your partner things they did that made you feel unappreciated, unloved or disrespected.

 

He knows what that car means to me. He gets bent out of shape and butt hurt that I don’t open up, but then he makes fun of that car and my attachment to it when he knows what that car means to me. I wonder sometimes if he realizes that hurts me. 

 

> As a matter of fact I didn’t. I bust chops, I don’t mean to hurt you.

 

And I know this kind of sounds backwards, but it upsets me that he doesn’t feel valued. It upsets me that he feels like I cut him off, cut him out, when he’s the one I’ve let the most in. The fact that I’ve let him in to the point that I have, that that’s not enough? Hurts.  

 

> It’s enough, I swear. I had no idea this upset you this much. And okay yes, fine. I can tend to be overly sensitive. Blame it on my Ma for giving me so much estrogen in the house. Sometimes I just gotta get out of my own head. And stop taking it out on you. 

 

 

* * *

 

**Make a Fun List**

Make a list of fun things you would like to do with your partner and try to check one item off that list every month or even every week.

 

Beer. Fishing. Hiking. Camping. Surfing. Hardly any of which he’d like to do. So in order for him to not accuse me of being selfish, all I need for a time spent with him for it to be fun is really just him. Him, and beer, and no outside influence. 

 

 

* * *

 

**Biggest Fear**

What is your biggest fear, that you’d never admit to any other time.

 

That he’ll leave me, just like everyone else I’ve ever loved has. 

 

> You do realize a huge reason why I fought Rachel being able to leave Hawaii so hard was you right? If it is within my power at all, I promise, I won’t ever leave you. Please beleive that. Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was actually kind of legitimately annoyed with Danny in the episode. Entertained, fully... Loved it, completely. BUT. Annoyed because Danny kept saying you don't talk you don't open up blah blah blah, but... Steve doesn't do that. I mean, at a certain point it's actually kind of bullying to make a non-talker talk. You just be there for them and let them open up when they can/want to. And Steve does open up to Danny, he does talk to him. He goes to Danny for council and advice. Like... quit being selfish Danno! LOL. But, don't at the same time, because it gives me such a fun episode to watch.


End file.
